


Thicker (Thieves)

by Runespoor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Black Family Feels (Harry Potter), Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/pseuds/Runespoor
Summary: Sirius wasn’t planning on running off in the middle of summer: it just happened. He'll miss nothing from that house.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Kudos: 23





	Thicker (Thieves)

So, Sirius wasn’t planning on running off in the middle of summer before he did - later he’ll tell James, _it--it just happened_ , and James will help him build a glorious narrative he can spin at school to embellish the gossip - but in the meantime he’s outside in mid-London with no wand, no money, and barely his shoes on. 

_Stellar thinking, Black._

He finds a nearby nook and kicks his heels for a full two-minutes, which is a lot when you’re low-key hyperventilating. Sneaking back ho--sneaking in _that house_ is obviously stupid and dangerous, but it might be worth it, mostly for the wand. 

He’s gauging the risk vs reward ratio when Regulus finds him. He looks like his usual nightmare of a good little pureblood, robes perfectly pressed and hair lying flat - but his nostrils flare like he’s out of breath when he sees Sirius, which isn’t usual, and his lips are pressed so tightly as to look bloodless.

“Here,” Regulus says, and he shoves Sirius’ wand at him; Sirius catches it, and keeps staring, mouth open in dumb surprise. “I couldn’t get more of your things, Mother--just, leave. It’s better for everyone if you do. Unless you need to swipe the silverware too,” he adds, lip curling just like Lestrange’s and Rosier’s, that little gang of Voldemort-worshippers Regulus is always mimicking.

The silverware’s cursed to hell and back, and serves as a nice reminder not to let sentimentality trip him up, because it’s sure not choking Regulus. At least the little nastiness snapped Sirius back, reminds him there’s no love lost or found her, no warmth - he’s only winning family by walking away.

“Nah, I’m not stealing your dowry,” Sirius replies flippantly. “Merlin knows you’re gonna need it to keep a girl.”

Someone normal would flip Sirius off and suggest he do something intimate and uncomfortable with the silverware, but not Regulus.

“Don’t worry about me,” Regulus retorts. “I’m an only child, now; I’m sure I’ll enjoy it.”

“Good. Me, I’m trading up brothers.”

It’s a good line, dramatic, and Sirius’ always had a good delivery, but it falls flat. Regulus’ expression doesn’t change; but then, Sirius supposes, they’ve been enemies long enough that the hit wouldn’t land.

Sirius shrugs, pushes past the boy who used to be his brother, and walks away.

He doesn’t look back, but he keeps an ear out, in case old Reggie decides to cast a curse at his back, as a parting gift.


End file.
